Oliver the Giant Kitten
''Oliver the Giant Kitten ''is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Peter Ustinov as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Christine Tremarco as Kim * Sunny Besen Thrasher as Jason * Hadley Kay as Nicholas * Katie Lyons as 1083 the Pink Shimmer Persian Cat with Green Eyes * Sally Bretton as 2100 the Purple Pink Wolf Cat Kitty Long Hair with Green Eyes * Kelly Adams as 1436 the Postcard Pink Persian Cat with Rainbow Stripes * Archie Panjabi as 1366 the Pink Bunny Rabbit With Brown Eyes * Paminder Nagra as 460 the Pink Persian Cat with Green Diamond Eyes * Emma Rydal as 849 the Cat Child Girl * Vanessa Hehir as 39 the Mommy Blue White Cat Calico * Clare Wille as 2619 the Pink FLUFFY Tailed Crouching Kitty Cat * Clare Calbraith as 1498 the Short Hair White Black Striped Leopard Kitty Cat with Blue Eyes * Lucy Montgomery as 825 the Pink Duck Duckling With Blue Teardrop Eyes, White Chest * Eva Birthistle as 1022 the Yellow and Pink Duck With Green Eyes * Atta Yaqub as 108 the White Duck With Blue Eyes, Baby Duck Duckling * Jodhi May as 247 the Yellow Baby Duck Duckling With Purple Eyes, Orange Beak and Feet * Alexandra Moen as 150 the Yellow Duck with Blue Eyes * Sienna Guillory as 2349 the Pink Blue Ostrich Bird with Blue Eyes * Emma Pierson as 1734 the Swan Duck Bird Pink Peach Light Pale with Green and Blue Eyes * John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima * Daisuke Gōri as Heihachi Mishima (screaming) * Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete * Tim Curry as Texas Pete (singing) * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Linda Gary as Evil-Lyn and Sorceress Madame Sargasso * Joe Ranft as Ogre and Zorak * Keith Wickham, Ron Orbach, Jimmy Hibbert, Billy West, Dee Bradley Baker, Joe Ranft, Jim Cummings, Frank Welker, Thurl Ravenscroft, John Lasseter, Wayne Knight, Jack Nicholson, Tim Burton and Kevin Lima as the Dokarians * David Jason as Slithe * Mark DeCarlo as Dr. Lo * John Stephenson as Maximus, Professor Ortega, Commander Shark and Voltron * Don Messick as Dr. Chemo, Coldfinger and El Eel * Barry Gordon, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Kevin Michael Richardson and Billy West as Professor Ortega's robbers * Jeff Bennett as Sculpin * Tom Kenny as The Phantom * Michael McShane as Dr. Robek * Corey Burton as Dr. Cybron * James Belushi as Zokon * Jimmy Hibbert as The Policeman * Rob Rackstraw, Chris Wahl, Chris Buck, Dom DeLuise, Randy Cartwright, Laurie Main, Jon Lovitz, Phil Hartman, Brian Doyle-Murray, Pep Sais, Little Richard and DeForest Kelley as The Cops Additional voices * Keith Szarabajka * Jerry Sroka * Dee Bradley Baker - Japanese Male Waiter * Michael Gough * Jeff Coopwood * Michael Jeter * Gregg Berger * Erick Avari * S. Scott Bullock * Neil Dickson * Thom Barry * Roscoe Lee Browne - Sumo Wrestler #1 * Arthur Burghardt * David Huddleston * Bronson Pinchot * Nicholas Kadi * Phil LaMarr * Chad Lowe - Sumo Wrestler #2 * Brock Peters * Carl Lumbly - Tekken Force Trooper #1 * James Avery * Georg Stanford Brown * Bill Cobbs - Sumo Wrestler #3 * Jesse Corti * Dom DeLuise * Fernando Escandon * Amir Aboulela * John Astin * Tim Conway * William H. Macy * Rene Auberjonois * George Cheung * Ron Perlman * Bill Brochtrup * Dimitri Diatchenko * John Kassir * Gil Birmingham * Greg Eagles * Craig Ferguson - Sumo Wrestler #3 * Chaim Girafi * Erv Immerman * Harvey Korman * Sam McMurray * Howard Morris * Robert Morse * Edward Asner * Dan Bucatinsky * Michael Conner - Sumo Wrestler #4 * Timothy Dang * Martin Mull * Le Tuan * Richard Burgi * Endre Hules * Mohhib Jivan * Travis Davis * Jack Angel * Bob Delegall * Alfred Molina * Courtney B. Vance * Nick Jameson - Sumo Wrestler #5 * Alan Rosenberg * Edmund L. Shaff * Steve Harris * Michael Horse * Robert Ito * Peter MacNicol * Phil Proctor * Jeremy Ratchford * William Morgan Sheppard * Ping Wu * Anjul Nigam * Melendy Britt * Hector Elizondo - Sumo Wrestler #8 * Danny Mann - Sumo Wrestler #6 * Michael Stanton * Greg Ellis * Tom Kenny - Tekken Force Trooper #3 * Grant Shaud * Marcelo Tubert * M. Emmet Walsh * Frank Welker - Sumo Wrestler #7 * Charles Adler * Alex Veadov - Tekken Force Trooper #2 * Tristan Rogers - Sumo Wrestler #14 * Jonathan Joss - Sumo Wrestler #9 * Richard Kind - Tekken Force Trooper #7 * Don Lake * Wallace Langham * Patrick Pinney * William Marquez * Peter Onorati - Tekken Force Trooper #6 * Donal Gibson * Chris Sarandon * Bill Fagerbakke - Sumo Wrestler #10 * Jay Thomas * Nick Wilder * Brian Cummings * Djimon Hounsou * Orestes Matacena * Goh Misawa * Brad Rowe - Sumo Wrestler #13 * Austin Stoker * Raymond Ma * Gary Anthony Williams * Jeff Bennett - Sumo Wrestler #12 * Wayne Federman * David Graf * Jess Harnell * David Paymer * Ron Fassler * Henry Gibson - Tekken Force Trooper #5 * Andy Hirsch * John Ales - Sumo Wrestler #11 * Kevin Michael Richardson * David Ogden Stiers * Tim Curry - Tekken Force Trooper #4 * Dwight Schultz * Clyde Kusatsu * Earl Boen Music Henry Mancini Songs * Old Bear's Sing - Paul Castle * Toxic Love - Tim Curry * Scenes * Oliver pops up and see Heihachi and the Villains. Runtime 169 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on October 27, 1988 Category:Films about cats Category:1988 films Category:Animated films Category:Disney Category:Disney animated films Category:Movies Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Chinese Category:Oliver and Company